


Original Character Profiles

by DaysPastHell



Category: Deadpool (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jessica Jones (TV), Justice League (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Piece, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: For all of my stories with Original Characters, I'm bringing you this. Each profile will be updated as stories get new chapters if it affects the profile (I.e. scars, love interest). Some are not created yet, but I will in the future.





	1. Hogwarts Support - Raven

Name: Raven Blood  
Titles: Healer  
Age: 34  
Birthday: February 3rd  
Species: Wizard  
Blood Status: Half-Blood  
Blood Type: O+  
Gender: Male  
Sexual Orientation: Gay

Height: 5'10"  
Skin Tone: Fair  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Description:   
\- Color: Red  
\- Highlights: Light orange  
\- Length: Shoulder Length  
\- Style:   
\- Worn: Tied back  
Extra: 

Occupation: Healer  
Likes: Coffee, fireplaces  
Dislikes: Shouting, his hair being touched  
Hobbies: Cooking  
Fears: Butterflies, darkness  
Strength: Healing magics  
Weakness: Defence Magics

Father: Lazarus Blood  
Mother: Mary  
Siblings: None  
Best Friends: Lily, Severus  
Friends: Minerva, Lucius  
Love Interest: --  
Enemies: Albus, Molly, Arthur  
School: Hogwarts  
House: Slytherin  
Best Core Class: History of Magic  
Worst Core Class: DADA  
Elective: Divination  
Quidditch: --  
Extra-Curricular: --

Wand:   
\- Length: 8"  
\- Wood: Rosewood  
\- Core: Unicorn hair  
Pets:   
Boggart: His ex-stepdad  
Animagus/Patronus: Kitten  
Amortentia: --  
Home Town: --  
Residence: --  
Loyalty: --  
Organizations: 

Theme Song: Lost Boy by Ruth B  
Food: Apple  
Drink: Coffee  
Color: Green  
Animal: Cat  
Flower: None  
Season: Winter


	2. When You Fall (Get Up and Try Again) - Daniel Evans

Name: Daniel Evans  
Titles: Professor  
Age: 28  
Birthday: October 31st  
Species: Wizard  
Blood Status: Muggleborn  
Blood Type: O+  
Gender: Male  
Sexual Orientation: Gay

Occupation: Divination Prof  
Likes: Painting  
Dislikes: Food  
Hobbies: Painting, flying  
Fears: Being a failure  
Strength: Seer

Height: 5'8"  
Skin Tone: Pale  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Description:   
\- Color: Bright auburn  
\- Highlights: Copper  
\- Length: chin  
\- Worn: brushed back  
Extra:   
\- Facial Features: Freckles

Siblings: Petunia, Lily  
Relatives: Harry  
Family Line of Work: Florists  
Family Background: Muggles  
Best Friends: Severus  
Friends: Minerva, Pomfrey  
Love Interest: --  
Enemies: --  
School: Hogwarts  
House: Hufflepuff  
Best Core Class: Potions  
Worst Core Class: Charms  
Elective: Divination  
Quidditch: Keeper

Wand:   
\- Length: 8"  
\- Wood: Rosewood  
\- Core: Thestral Hair  
Pets: --  
Boggart: Lily hating him  
Animagus/Patronus: Vole

Theme Song: Sign of the times  
Food: Peanuts  
Drink: Coffee  
Color: Black  
Animal: Cat  
Flower: Rose  
Season: Winter


End file.
